


[Podfic] how it goes

by sisi_rambles



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Captain America: The First Avenger, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: People assume. They're not always right.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	[Podfic] how it goes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [how it goes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540116) by [radialarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radialarch/pseuds/radialarch). 



Length: 00:12:44

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/how%20it%20goes.mp3) (8.2 MB)  | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/how%20it%20goes.m4b) (5.7 MB) 


End file.
